User blog:XSCENEx/Serious things about this Wiki
Critics on the Psi Wikia Here, I'm going to critize the psi wikia. I'm really happy with the community and please don't take this as insult, just as constructive critic, which helps to improve the community a bit more. Introduction + "About the articles" In the last time, I'm seeing a lot of articles, which really doesn't makes sense, their contents are just horrible researched and were mostly copied from other websites. Also, when giving techniques, NO ONE even elucidated what consequences those techniques can have. Wouldn't be it a good idea, to tell the practitioner what side effects the defined techniques has? No one, really no one is doing it, which it's effect is already obviously: Someone uses a dangerous technique, and no one even told about the side effects, then the practitioner maybe "dies" or hurts himself, or even worse, the practitioner gets a trauma or another psychic attacks. So, the first suggestion for this Wiki is, that more or other users should contribute more to articles by other persons. If you find anything wrong in an article, just don't stay there and look in the sky, CHANGE IT, immediatley! You could save the life of a lot people! Look at me, I can blast a huge fireball at the government! For those, who didn't understand the title, let me explain it: It's about "Fantasy" and "Reality". A while now, more and more users arrive and are talking about how strong they are and brag around with their "abilites", if they even have some, and still the half of the community believes it. I'm really sick of this, so I'm going to categorize the "fantasy" and "reality" in psionics: Let's start first with the best part: "Fantasy" Wouldn't it be so awesome to fly around, like in those anime shows, shoot some fireballs, causing an earthquake and tsunamis or getting Super Sajian like in Dragonball Z? Yeah, that would be funny at all, but still this is a thing, which will be "impossible". Yes, it's theoretically possible, but we aren't gods guys. Really, we also have our limits, like animals have also their limits in intelligence. Be realistic: How the hell do you want to cause a tsunami, which haves a mass of more than 30 tonnes? It's a dream, nothing else. Dreams are nice and good at all, but it's bad to take them with into reality. If you do that, you are obviously just searching for escapism, and that's the wrong place for persons with escapism. We're talking here about "REAL" psionics. You also can't make your energy you produce from your hands "viewable". Maybe a little bit, but not stronger. It's like I said, not like the anime shows you watch, where someone blasts blue and red energy. I hope this enlighten you. The next part: "Reality" Now, those who believed that psionics is like in Naruto, Dragonball Z or whatever anime shows are now confused, since they don't know actually what psionic actually is. Real psionics is if you visualize energy around your body, you're actually calling the electric fluid. The electric fluid is mostly used in psionics, since it is way easier to form it, that's because the electric fluid is expansive, the magnetic fluid contractive, which makes it harder to form a construct out of it. In psionics, you're able to manipulate the 4 elements like blowing out a candle without using your breath, wind from outside or any other sources. Or to cool water down without using auxiliary devices, just doing it with your energy, or when having a hot day to visualize wind around you and at last you can also visualize how to make materialised objects(earth) a bit softer. I did this always with my hard cheese ;) So, please and really stop writing articles about pseudo-techniques, which doesn't make any sense. Tarek701, Attention seekers aka Trolls and spammers This is the last critic on this wiki. What I really hate are trolls and attention seekers, which presents theirself as super strong psionics, while they don't have any ability. Also, to my last point of the critic, I said already that there are people which are here in this wiki, because of "Escapism", tarek is a good example. He runs around and scares others with presenting himself as a super psionic and a person, which has knowledge of the end of the world. He predicted the world would end on the 21 december 2012. There were points were he really got me and I actually believed hes speaking the truth, according to the last events before 12/21/12. However, I never really believed him, because scientists said already years ago, that the maya never said, the world would end on 12/21/12. Just their cycle of their calendar ended. Then days before the 12/21/12 we didn't heard from him anymore. Then he raged in GumBall's thread and sweared at him. When I answered to his reply and asked him why he came back just to rage all over GumBall, he did admit that he was wrong with the date, but then as excuse he said, that the mayans never had the perfect calendar, so it would be some days or months later. It's correct, that no calendar is perfect, but it's wrong that the world is going to end on that "delayed" date. In conclusion I can just say, that people like tarek should be blocked forever from this wiki, since they're just interrupting our community. It would be a really good idea to do some things better in this new year. BTW, "When is your energyalchemy documentation coming out?" Currently it's not done yet, since I'm searching the combination of electric and magnetic fluid with energyanalytics, which could take one or two days. After that, I'm going to release it as "parted" blog posts. So stay tuned for tomerrow, there I will start to post the documentation. Category:Blog posts